Liés par un simple fil
by Boulette de riz
Summary: Yuya doit faire visiter le lycée à un nouveau...Mais quand ils se retrouvent tous les deux attachés ensemble, que vatil se passer ?
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout l'monde ! Me revoilou avec une nouvelle histoire ! Oui, j'sais, j'm'arrête plus, chuis une folle ! xD Celle-ci sera beaucoup moins sombre que Condamnée à l'obscurité ? et se rapprochera plus de Enfer ou paradis ? qui est beaucoup, beaucoup plus facile à écrire ! J'pense que cette fic sera encore avec mon couple favori mais laissons un peu de suspens pour l'principe… xD

Une jeune fille blonde de 17 ans regardait tranquillement par la fenêtre, admirant le paysage, qu'elle trouvait d'ailleurs bien plus intéressant que ce que blablatait son professeur, qui s'avérait être celui de sa matière préférée, qui n'était autre que les mathématiques…Matière avec laquelle elle était trèèèès amie depuis sa sixième. Mais un bruit la fit sursauter, l'empêchant de continuer son observation tranquillement. Elle chercha des yeux l'origine du bruit et vit une boulette de papier sur son bureau. Elle scruta la classe, à la recherche de l'auteur. Elle comprit vite quand elle vit une jeune fille aux cheveux d'un violet sombre se retourner pour lui faire un clin d'œil. Elle se hâta donc d'ouvrir le petit papier, tout en faisant bien attention à ne pas attirer l'attention du prof', qui l'avait prise comme tête de turc dès la seconde où il l'avait vu. Raison de plus pour détester ce cours. Mais revenons plutôt à notre chère boulette qui s'avérait contenir une information fort intéressante. Mais cela, elle ne le savait pas encore…

_« Coucou Yuya-chan ! Alors, t'arrives à supporter ce fichu cours ?! Mais comment tu fais ?? Donne-moi ta formule secrète !! Mais ne parlons plus de malheur ! Il paraît qu'il va y avoir un nouveau ! T'étais au cou--»_

« Shiina-san ! Puis-je savoir ce que vous lisez avec plus d'attention que mon cours ?

-Mais rien, sensei !! » , répondit Yuya avec un sourire forcé, tout en essayant désespérément de cacher la boulette.Le seul truc qu'elle trouva fut sa trousse. Malheureusement, cela se révéla être une très mauvaise cachette. En effet, le prof remarqua son geste.

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous cachez là ? »

'Merdeuuuuuh' 

Dire qu'elle avait prévu un samedi tranquille avec sa meilleure amie !! Elle allait se retrouver avec une colle, elle en était sûre ! Et elle n'avait pas tort. Le prof' trouva « l'arme du crime » et avec un plaisir visible, la colla samedi. Et tout cela à cause d'une malheureuse boulette…

Bip bip

Une main sortit de sous la couverture pour éteindre l'objet de malheur qui avait osé réveiller la propriétaire de cette même main. Une tête ébouriffée sortit de sous les couvertures, avec une mauvaise humeur évidente plastifié sur le beau visage de la jeune fille. Il était clair que ce n'était pas avec joie qu'elle se levait. Elle se leva lentement, traînant les pieds, espérant désespérément d'oublier ce qui l'attendait.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la même blonde se tenait devant le lycée, maudissant mentalement ce foutu prof'. Mais quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un attira son attention. En effet, un jeune homme blond, d'environ dix sept ans, se tenait devant la grille du lycée, arborant un air indifférent. Mais Yuya n'étant pas d'humeur très joyeuse et amicale comme à son habitude, passa devant lui sans y prêter la moindre attention, maudissant avec toujours autant de force le prof' qui l'avait collé.

Elle arriva à la salle ou elle devait faire la colle, pour tomber nez à nez avec…un pion, qui répondait au nom de Bontenmaru, mais tous les élèves l'appelait Bonten.

« Salut, Yuya-chan. Encore collée ?

-Ouaip.

-C'est quand même la cinquième fois depuis le début du mois…

-Pas ma faute. Il peut pas me saquer c'prof. Moi non plus d'ailleurs…Au fait, qu'est-ce que j'dois faire ?

-Ben…Comme t'as déjà dû laver toutes les salles de ce lycée et que t'as sûrement déjà parcouru tous les bouquins de maths…J'ai qu'un seul truc à te faire faire.

-Ah , répliqua la lycéenne d'un air totalement désintéressé.

-Tu sais qu'il y a un nouveau ?

-Et alors ?

-Tu pourrais lui faire visiter le lycée.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix…

-Tu supposes bien.

-Et j'le trouve comment ? Par la magie du Saint-Esprit ?

-Tu peux toujours espérer, mais je ne pense pas que les résultats seront concluants…Normalement, il devait être devant l'entrée du lycée à huit heures. »

Yuya regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'il était huit heures trente.

« T'es en train de me dire que ça fait trente minute qu'un mec poiraute devant le lycée ?!

-Exactement…Bonne chance ! » , fit Bonten en souriant.

Mais la jeune fille ne l'entendait déjà plus, trop occupée à courir pour arriver à l'entrée du lycée. Elle détestait attendre, tout comme elle détestait faire attendre. Sauf pour les colles et les cours de maths. Mais cela, c'est une tout autre histoire…

Quand enfin, elle arriva devant la grille, essoufflée et visiblement fatigué après son magnifique sprint, elle chercha des yeux le nouveau pour ne trouver…que du vide.

'Mais où est passé ce bouffon ?!' 

Alors que Yuya commençait sérieusement à s'énerver, un visage apparut juste devant elle, la faisant sursauter de frayeur.

« Salut »

Yuya ne répondit pas, trop occupée à calmer son pauvre petit cœur qui ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme-là. Quand enfin, elle pue respirer calmement, elle salua le nouveau à son tour, lui expliqua la situation et lui demanda de la suivre.

Alors qu'elle était en pleine explication, elle s'aperçut que le nouveau avait encore disparu.

'Merdeuuuh ! S'il est perdu et que j'le retrouve pas vite, j'vais me faire t-u-e-r !' 

Elle retourna calmement sur ses pas, le cherchant du regard. Elle le trouva assis sur une table en train de regarder par la fenêtre, le visage toujours aussi impassible.

'Expliquez-moi à quoi servent les chaises si on s'assoit sur les tables, franchement !!' 

« Hey »

Il tourna la tête vers elle.

« Mon job, c'est de te faire visiter le lycée. Si tu pouvais éviter de me fausser compagnie, ça m'arrangerait… »

Il ne répondit rien et continua à la regarder. Elle se plaça devant lui, excédée par son attitude.

« Tu m'écoutes quand j'te causes ?!

-Non »

Elle fut surprise par sa franchise mais se ressaisit bien vite et commença à lui passer un savon dans les règles de l'art. Ensuite, elle prit un morceau de tissu qui se baladait dans son sac pour on ne sait quelle raison et attacha son poignet avec celui du nouveau. Il lui adressa un air interrogateur.

« Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Luciole.

-Eh bien, Luciole-kun, avec ceci (elle désigna leurs deux poignets attachés), je suis sûre que tu ne partiras pas en plein milieu et je pourrai finir cette fichue visite pour rentrer chez moi !

-Et toi ?

-Huh ?

-C'est quoi ton nom ?

-Yuya. Maintenant, on y go ! »


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout l'mondeuh ! Me revoilou avec le deuxième chapitre de c'te pitite fic', avec en couple star…(roulement de tambour)…(suspens,suspens)…Luciole-chan et Yuya !! …Bon, ok, tout l'monde le savait déjà, mais j'avais envie de faire un truc à la con (pour pas changer les bonnes habitudes !! xD). Enfin, bref, ne nous égarons pas plus dans ce monologue voué à l'échec. C'est pourquoi je vais changer complétement de sujet et vous souhaiter une (super) bonne lecture !!

**Gaspy :** Merki, voilà la suite !

**Nanamy :** Yuya tient trop à ses cheveux pour se les arracher !! xD Et voilà la souiteuuh !

**Taahoma :** Serais-ce des menaces que tu me fais là ? (choquée) Merki, ça fait plaisir de voir que j'ai progressé (la fille qu'en peut plus : wééééééééé) et voilà la suite tant demandée…(moi, me la péter ? jamais ! xD)

**La-tite-yuya : **Contente de savoir que tu sens que ça va te plaire ! (waou, ça c'est d'la phrase !! xD) Eh oui, un autre Luciole-chan/Yuya, parce j'les aime troop ! Merki et voilà la suiteuuh !

**Chibi yuya :** Voilà le deuxième chapitre, malgré qu'il n'ait pas été aussi vite que prévu !

Enervée. Excédée. Furieuse. Voilà des mots qui décrivaient assez bien l'humeur d'une certaine blonde à cet instant précis. Le ciel était bleu, les oiseaux gazouillaient, le soleil réchauffait avec douceur l'atmosphère, et pourtant, cela n'empêchait pas la lycéenne d'être sérieusement de **très **mauvaise humeur. La raison se trouvait être un tissu. La question était, mais qu'avait fait ce pauvre petit tissu sans défense ? Il se trouvait, que si vous aviez lu le chapitre précédent, vous le sauriez. Si vous ne connaissez pas la raison de la présence du tissu autour de son poignet gracieux, je vous conseille vivement de vous rapporter au chapitre cité ci-dessus. Mais pour le bien-être de cette histoire, je vais quand même dire **pourquoi** un morceau de tissu était dans un endroit aussi inapproprié.

Si vous vous souvenez bien, notre chère héroïne faisait la visite du lycée à un nouveau, répondant au nom de Luciole. L'ayant quelque peu énervée en lui ayant faussé compagnie, elle décida de les attacher ensemble grâce au tissu. Ils avaient donc été liés par ce morceau pendant toute la visite, obligeant Luciole à **écouter** et suivre la jeune fille. Autant dire que cela relevait de l'exploit. Yuya en serait très fière si un **léger** problème n'était pas survenu. En effet, ce merveilleux fil qui lui avait permit de garder en place le nouveau ne voulait pas…se détacher. Et Yuya, étant une jeune fille **remplie** de patience, elle ne tarda pas, au bout de quelques minutes, à laisser exploser sa colère en insultant de tous les noms possibles et imaginables ce cher petit bout de tissu. Luciole l'avait regardé d'un air indifférent, quoiqu'une légère lueur d'inquiétude avait brillée dans ses yeux. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Luciole de subir la colère de la blonde, ou plutôt l'**hystérie** de la blonde. Elle lui reprocha son manque de réaction et son indifférence. Enfin, d'après ce qu'il avait compris entre les « putain », « bordel », « merde », et autres mots forts sympathiques à entendre. Luciole se demanda d'ailleurs s'il n'allait pas finir sourd avant d'avoir atteint ses dix huit ans.

Quand enfin, la jeune fille fut calmée, ils décidèrent, ou plutôt Yuya décida, d'aller chez elle, de sorte de trouver des ciseaux ou un couteau. Enfin, bref, quelque chose capable de couper ce fichu tissu. Ils arrivèrent à la maison (heureusement, ses parents étaient partis en voyage quelques temps), trouvèrent les ciseaux, et la jeune fille ne pue réprimer une larme de joie en voyant l'objet de sa future délivrance. Mais, au grand malheur de la lycéenne, le tissu résista tant et si bien, qu'elle du abandonner après une lutte acharnée. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle allait devoir rester attaché à Luciole tant qu'elle ne trouvait pas une solution. Et elle n'en trouva pas.

Quant à Luciole, il se fichait de cette situation comme de sa première paire de chaussette. D'ailleurs, il avait même **oublié**, oui, je dis bien oublié, qu'il était attaché à la blonde, et il avait voulu aller aux toilettes. Lorsque Yuya comprit sa destination (il avait trouvé grâce à on ne sait quel instinct la direction des toilettes), elle cria tant et si fort qu'il stoppa, et s'aperçut qu'il était lié à une jeune fille. Autant dire que cela promettait, entre une Yuya quasiment hystérique à l'idée d'être collée à ce « mou du cerveau » et le « mou du cerveau » qui oubliait qu'il avait une fille collée à lui.

Puis vint le fatidique moment de dormir.

« Tu dors par terre et je dors dans le lit », ordonna la jeune fille.

A cet instant, Luciole eut un éclair de lucidité. Il montra leurs deux poignets liés et Yuya comprit la stupidité de ses propos.

« Bon, j'te préviens, si je sens que tu me touches avec quelque chose de pervers en tête, tu es déjà mort ! »

Il la regarda calmement, ne tenant pas compte de sa menace. Elle soupira.

« Tu pourrais au moins faire style d'avoir eu peur.

-J'ai peur de personne.

-J'vois ça… »

'Heureusement qu'on a pas cours demain… J'aurais eu l'air bien à venir attaché avec c't'abruti…'

Le matin arriva, un peu trop vite au goût de la jeune fille. C'était un magnifique dimanche, avec un magnifique temps, un magnifique ciel bleu, des magnifiques oiseaux qui gazouillaient. Bref, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un souffle chaud qui lui caressait le cou, et des cheveux blonds, **autres** que les siens, qui lui chatouillaient la joue. Elle entendait aussi, dans le calme matin, un battement de cœur. Et cette chaleur, qui ne provenait sûrement de quelqu'un d'autre, n'était pas désagréable. La jeune fille ouvrit lentement ses beaux yeux verts, la lumière du soleil l'éblouissant quelque peu. Puis, peu à peu, ses esprits commencèrent à revenir. Lentement, doucement, prenant tout leurs temps…Et elle comprit.

Elle se débattit quelque peu, espérant se dégager de l'étreinte du jeune homme. Mais ses efforts n'eurent que pour résultat de lui faire resserrer sa prise.

'Génial. Je suis dans un lit, avec Luciole-kun qu'est à moitié en train de m'étouffer, je suis encore att--'

Encore une fois, Yuya eut une illumination. Elle n'était plus attachée !! Ce fichu bout de tissu s'était détaché dans la nuit ! Mais un grognement étouffé l'interrompit dans sa joie.

« Quoi ?

-Mnarrête gne bouger, veux dormgnir »

Ceci pouvait être clairement interprété comme un : « Arrête de bouger, je veux dormir »

En effet, Luciole n'était pas du matin, et n'avait pas la moindre envie de laisser partir sa source de chaleur. Il aimait l'odeur que dégageait son oreiller et qui gigotait un peu trop à son goût. Il avait vaguement conscience que cela ne pouvait pas être un coussin, mais comme je l'ai précisé plus haut, Luciole n'était pas du matin.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout l'monde !! Chuis trop contente que le chapitre précédent vous ait fait tous (ou toutes ?) autant rire !! Trop fière de moi ! xD Mais laissons plutôt place aux réponses des reviews !

**Sham-Rock Cross :** Voilà la suite !! Pour ton trip : sans commentaires ! xD

**Miss Sdk :** A quand la suite ? Tout d'suite, maintenant ! xD Que va-t-il se passer ? Tu n'as plus qu'à te servir du merveilleux objet appelé « souris » et à descendre ! xD Bon, ok, j'arrête mes conneries, voilà la suite et bonne lecture !

**Chibi-yuya :** Contente que ça t'ai fait marré , et voilà la souite !

**La-tite-yuya :** Oui, c'est vrai que Luciole n'est pas réveillé de la journée ! xD Voilà la suiteuuh !

**Nanamy :** Kyo déguisée en coccinelle ?! La, c'est plus d'la perversité, c'est du sadisme ! xD Je comprends mieux maintenant…Si Jiraya est ton maître, ta perversité s'explique d'elle-même ! xD Et voilà la souiteuuh !

**Gaspy :** Désolée si c'est un peu court, mais comme tu dois l'savoir maintenant, écrire beaucoup, c'est pas mon truc !! xD Bonne lecture !

**Taahoma :** Oui, mes idées sont tordues, je sais ! J'comprend pas, on m'le dit souvent ! xD En même temps, dans l'manga, Yuya ne s'est jamais retrouvée attachée avec Luciole ! xD Alors, forcément…. Enfin, bref, je m'égare…Bonne lectureuuuh !

« Je peux savoir c'que tu fais, planche à pain ? »

Yuya releva la tête en entendant le surnom. Une seule personne se permettait de l'appeler comme cela. Une seule personne avait assez de culot pour l'appeler comme cela. Et cette personne était **très **malvenue dans la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. La jeune fille connaissait l'esprit pervers qui habitait le possesseur de cette voix, et savait déjà ce qu'il pensait.

Quant à la situation, c'est toujours la même que dans le chapitre précédent : un lit, une Yuya endormie **et** (élément trèès important) un Luciole qui dort. J'ai oublié de préciser un léger détail : Yuya était encore dans les bras de Luciole.

« Qu'est-c'que tu fous là, Kyo-chan ? »

Elle réussit, ô miracle, à se dégager de l'étreinte de Luciole et à sortir du lit. Elle observa le jeune homme aux yeux rouges d'un air suspicieux.

« Chuis venu prendre de tes nouvelles. Mais j'pensais pas te trouver aussi…**occupée.** »

'_Bingo ! J'étais sûre qu'il allait penser pervers !'_

« Tiens ? Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, maintenant ? C'est nouveau !

-T'aurais préféré que ce soit Tigre Rouge ? Il voulait venir. J'ai eu pitié de toi et chuis venu à sa place. »

Tigre Rouge. Un crétin fini qui était amoureux d'elle depuis au moins…deux ans ? Ce qui lui paraissait d'ailleurs une éternité. Et malgré tous les rejets qu'il avait pu entendre de la part de la blonde, il n'avait toujours pas renoncé. Au grand damne de la lycéenne. Elle pourrait remercier Kyo, mais elle ne le fit pas. Fierté oblige.

Soudain, elle remarqua son sourire carnassier. Ce sourire était bien souvent mauvais présage : soit il avait une idée derrière la tête, soit il pensait à un truc pervers. Dans les deux cas, c'était mauvais signe pour la blonde.

« Qu-qu'est-ce qu'il y a , demanda-t-elle d'un air pas très rassuré.

-Tu devrais t'habiller comme ça plus souvent…On en oublierait presque que t'es une planche à pain… »

La jeune fille baissa la tête et regarda sa tenue.

'_Oh-mon-dieu !'_

En effet, elle avait juste un débardeur **transparent** et un boxer. Autant dire, pas grand-chose. A cause de son lien avec Luciole, elle avait saisit la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main. Elle courut vers la salle de bain et se changea. Elle entendit le rire de Kyo et le maudit intérieurement.

'_En même temps, mettre un truc pareil, c'était aussi con de ma part…'_

Elle retourna dans la chambre, pour voir deux jeunes hommes se dévisager. En l'occurrence, Kyo et Luciole. La jeune fille les regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Vous faites quoi là exactement ? »

Elle ne trouva pour réponse que le silence. Encore une chose que la blonde détestait, être ignorée. Elle chercha des yeux quelque chose pour les frapper et finit par trouver. Elle envoya son réveil sur Luciole et son bouquin de maths sur Kyo. Les deux concernés, trop occupés à s'envoyer des regards assassins, ne virent pas arriver les deux objets non identifiés volants et se les prirent…en pleine poire.

'_Cibles atteintes !!'_

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Yuya de rire à gorge déployée en se moquant des deux. Mais cet acte ne resta pas impuni : elle se prit un oreiller de la part de Luciole, et le bouquin qu'elle avait envoyé à Kyo fit effet boomerang. C'est ainsi que démarra la plus grande bataille d'objets non identifiés volants.

'_Génial'_

Le magnifique temps du dimanche avait laissé place à la pluie du lundi. Quoi de mieux pour motiver une lycéenne d'aller en cours ? Malgré toute cette pluie, la jeune fille blonde n'eut d'autre choix que d'aller à pied au lycée, n'oubliant pas de se faire tremper jusqu'aux os au passage.

« Yuya-chan !! »

Le moral de la blonde remonta quelque peu quand elle vit sa meilleure amie Mahiro lui faire signe de la main. Elle, au moins, était énergique. Yuya esquissa un sourire en voyant la bonne humeur de Mahiro.

« Ca va , demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux s'approchant plus du violet que du brun.

-Mouais, ça pourrait aller mieux, répondit Yuya. Et toi ?

-Trooop bien ! T'as vu l'nouveau ? Moi, j'l'ai trouvé mignon !

-Oui, j'l'ai vu, de trop près d'ailleurs…, murmura la blonde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » , demanda Mahiro.

Yuya raconta tout à sa meilleure amie, qui ne pue s'empêcher de rigoler aux mésaventures de Yuya.

« Y'a vraiment qu'à toi que ça arrive, ce genre de truc !

-C'est bien ça, l'problème, soupira Yuya.

-Allez, Yuya-chan, motivée !! »

Elles continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien, rigolant toutes les deux minutes, comme à leur habitude. Le duo était d'ailleurs très connu dans le lycée, pour plusieurs raisons :Yuya et Mahiro faisaient partie des filles les plus mignonnes du lycée, elles adoraient rire et faisaient toujours les folles en cours (sauf les maths où elles dormaient), et elles étaient toujours prêtes à aider n'importe qui, sans rien en retour. Autant le dire tout de suite, elles étaient **très** populaires. Mais cela, c'est une autre histoire.

« Heeey ! Kyo-chaaaan , appela Yuya, étant d'humeur à se moquer du jeune homme.

-Tsk. Planche à pain, j't'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler comme ça. J'ai tant l'air que ça d'une fille ?

-Oui ! Je suis sûre que le maquillage t'irais trèèèèès bien !

-Tu veux mourir ?

-Et voilà ! T'es qu'une brute, tu sais que répondre par la force !, fit la blonde en tirant la langue.

-J'vais t'buter, c'est officiel.

-Oooh, Akira-kun , s'exclama la lycéenne en changeant de sujet.

-Tu crois t'échapper comme ça ? » , rétorqua Kyo d'un air carnassier.

Yuya chercha un moyen d'esquiver ce qui allait suivre quand un abruti lui sauva la vie.

« Yuyaaaaaaaaaaaa !

-Tigre Rouge, répondit Yuya d'un air tout aussi enthousiaste. Tu m'approche, t'es mo-- »

Mais elle fut coupée par les bras du jeune homme au bandana et aux yeux en lame de rasoir qui l'enlaça. Elle le frappa de façon qu'il embrasse le sol avec force.

« Je disais donc : tu m'approche, t'es mort.

-Paix à son âme, murmura d'un air faussement éploré Mahiro.

-Tsk. C'est pathétique, dit d'un air critique le nouvel arrivant, qui n'était autre qu'Akira.

-T'es pas sensé être mon meilleur ami , demanda un Tigre Rouge en larmes.

-Tiens, quelqu'un m'a parlé ?

-Il est pas mort , fit Yuya d'un air déçu. J'croyais pourtant l'avoir frappé assez fort.

-Tu feras mieux la prochaine fois », la consola Mahiro.

La sonnerie retentit quelques instants plus tard et le petit groupe du se séparer.

Leur cours n'était autre que de l'EPS. Le peu de motivation qu'avait Yuya s'écroula.

'_J'avais oublié qu'on avait sport…'_

Le prof la coupa dans son élan de démotivation et leur indiqua qu'ils allaient faire un jeu.

'_Depuis quand on fait des jeux, franchement ?'_, se lamenta Yuya, ayant l'intuition que cela allait mal se passer.

« C'est simple, vous allez être attaché avec un partenaire au niveau de la cheville, et vous allez devoir faire une course. J'ai déjà choisie les paires et elles seront mixtes.Voilà les paires… »

'_C'est pas un jeu, c'est d'la torture. En plus, chuis même pas avec Mahiro-chan…'_ pensa Yuya.

L'idée d'être attachée avec quelqu'un par un fil lui rappelait étrangement une situation déjà vécue. Elle se rassura en se disant que Luciole n'était pas dans sa classe…Mais ses espoirs furent bien vite ruinés.

« Luciole-Yuya »

Et, quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retrouvait attaché **de nouveau** avec le jeune homme.

'_On appelle ça un déjà-vu, non ?'_ songea la jeune fille.

« Depuis quand tu fais partie de c'te classe ? » , questionna Yuya.Et, pour une fois, il sue répondre à une question.

« Depuis ce matin »

En effet, sa question était stupide. C'était bien elle qui lui avait fait faire c'te fichue visite samedi, sa rentrée pour lui était donc logiquement le lundi suivant.

'_On appelle ça pas avoir de bol!'_


	4. Chapter 4

Salut tout l'monde !! Chuis contente, j'ai eu plein de reviews !! Qui savait que mes idées tordues m'apporteraient un jour autant de fans ? xD Bon, j'crois que j'vais arrêter l'herbe, ça commence à m'emfumer mon cerveau inexistant…xD Laissons place aux reviews, ça vaudra mieux…

**MissSDK : **Merki, c'est gentil ! Voilà la suite !

**Angeyumi :** Merki beaucoup !! Contente pour toi que t'es fini tes examens, moi c'est l'brevet qui vient de se terminer ! Alléluilla ! xD Mais bon, j'vais pas commencer à raconter ma vie (même si c'est déjà fait !) ! Voilà la souite !

**Tintin :** Contente que ça te fasse autant rire !! Quant aux histoires Luciole-Yuya, si tu veux en voir plus, je te conseille mes autres fic' comme **Enfer ou paradis ?** , **Ange gardien** et **Chroniques d'une ninja**. Et voilà la suiteuuh !

**Chibi yuya :** Moi aussi, ça m'fait trop triper que Yuya appelle Kyo, « Kyo-chan ». Il est clair que ça le rend beaucoup moins viril, et ça m'fait trop marrer…J'adore ce genre d'appellation, c'est pourquoi je les case dès que je peux ! Merki pour tes encouragements et voilà la suite !

**La-tite-yuya :** Contente que t'es adoré autant, ça m'fait plaisir !! Merki et voilà la souiteuuh !

**Gaspy ;** Oui, elle a pas d'bol…J'adore les héroïnes malchanceuses, c'est trop marrant ! Voilà pourquoi Yuya est comme ça ! Je pense que Kyo est déjà amoureux d'elle…Mais j'hésite encore. Nous verrons donc selon mon inspiration ! Et v'là la p'tite suite !

**Nanamy :** Je ne suis pas diabolique! J'ai un titre, il faut bien qu'il tienne la route !! xD En fait, comme il la cherchait, il a fini par venir dans la chambre et découvrir les deux ! Tout simplement !(en même temps, avec moi,faut pas chercher loin…) Là, Jiraya ne t'as pas contaminé mais intoxiquée !! xD Pour Sasuke et Yukimura, je ne sais pas encore…C'est comme d'hab', tout dépend de mon inspiration…

« Pardon ?

-Vous m'avez parfaitement entendue, Shiina-san , s'exclama avec exaspération le professeur de sport. Je n'arrive pas à détacher la corde ! »

Yuya tapa du pied, sérieusement énervée. Si la situation continuait à dégénérer comme ça, elle allait commettre des meurtres. Quant à celui avec qui elle était attachée, son visage exprimait toujours autant d'indifférence.

'Faudra que je lui demande comment il fait…' 

Soit, ils étaient arrivés dans les premiers dans la course, mais cela les avait laissés indifférents l'un comme l'autre. Lorsque vint le déliage des cordes, Yuya avait déjà des étoiles plein les yeux, et trop occupée à rêvasser à propos d'elle et Mahiro, elle n'avait pas remarqué que cela faisait plus de dix minutes que le professeur s'acharnait sur la corde. Quand enfin, le professeur avoua qu'il n'arrivait pas à détacher l'objet nommé ci-dessus, la jeune fille lui avait fait répéter tant le choc était grand.

Elle continua à taper du pied. Décidément, elle allait finir par croire qu'elle était maudite, et pas qu'à moitié. Si on observait bien ses jolis yeux émeraude, on pouvait voir des éclairs assassins en sortir. Personne n'osa rigoler de sa situation, tous tenant encore à leur vie. Seule une personne aurait pu en rire en échappant à la mort, mais il n'était pas là pour le faire.

Mais Mahiro se dépêcha d'aller le chercher. Mais, me diriez-vous, quel est l'intérêt d'aller chercher ce jeune homme ? C'est bien simple, Mahiro espérait qu'il arriverait à en finir avec cette corde.C'était bien lui qui disait qu'il était le plus fort, non ?

Après une course effrénée, Mahiro parvint à la classe du « démon ».Il haussa le sourcil en la voyant, et lui demanda la raison de sa venue ici. Il était rare que Mahiro vienne le voir, surtout sans Yuya. Elle s'empressa de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé, et au lieu de rire et de se moquer de la blonde comme il l'aurait fait normalement, il se dirigea en vitesse vers le gymnase, maudissant ce prof' avec ses foutus idées. Mahiro avait cru voir un éclair de jalousie dans les yeux du jeune homme mais chassa vite cette pensée d'un geste de la main.

Quant enfin, il arriva à destination, ce fut pour trouver…du vide. Mahiro arriva juste derrière lui.

« Ils sont plus là , s'exclama la lycéenne, aussi surprise que son ami.

-Ca, j'avais remarqué », répliqua Kyo d'un air agacé.

A cet instant, une femme aux longs cheveux et au sourire permanent arriva. Deux longues mèches brunes encadraient son fin visage, contrastant avec sa peau fort blanche. Ses yeux chocolats scrutèrent les deux élèves. Et ses lèvres, teintes d'une couleur comparable au sang, firent un sourire d'autant plus grand aux arrivants.

« Kyo-kun !

-Tiens, la renarde a décidé de montrer son cul , fit sèchement Kyo.

-Tu pourrais montrer un peu plus de respect à ta CPE , répliqua Okuni.

-Sensei , l'interpella Mahiro. Savez-vous ou sont passé Yuya et le nouveau ?

-Ah ! Yuya-chan et Luciole-kun ont eu une autorisation de sortie exceptionnelle. Le principal a considéré qu'ils étaient dans l'impossibilité de travailler dans ces conditions !

-Au moins, elle aura échappé au cours de maths », murmura Mahiro.

Les deux intéressés étaient chez Yuya, tranquillement assis sur le canapé, devant la télévision.

« Dis, Luciole.

-Mmm ?

-Tu viens d'où ? » , demanda la jeune fille en tournant sa tête vers lui.

Le silence enveloppa la pièce laissant la question de la lycéenne en suspens. Elle pensa qu'il hésitait à lui répondre mais la réponse du jeune homme lui cassa tout son film.

« Je sais plus »

C'était officiel, le mec qui était assis à côté d'elle avait un grain. Et encore, elle était généreuse. Finalement, l'image du poisson rouge lui parut très approprié pour la situation. Vous savez, quand on dit que le poisson rouge fait un tour, oublie qu'il a fait un tour, et en refait un, etc…Elle imagina Luciole en poisson rouge et rigola. Luciole se tourna vers elle, les yeux interrogateurs.

C'est cet instant que choisit un jeune homme brun pour entrer. Il avait des yeux rieurs, et il avait un sourire naturel. Le genre de personne qui faisait sourire rien qu'en les voyant. Il tenait une bouteille de saké dans sa main gauche et ses joues étaient rouges, effet sûrement dû à l'alcool. Il se pencha à l'oreille de la jeune fille blonde, tout en s'appuyant sur le canapé.

« Yuyaaa ! »

La lycéenne sursauta, ne l'ayant pas vu arriver. Elle se retourna, vit le jeune homme et s'exclama :

« Yukimura !

-Alors, surprise ?

-Oui, tu as réussi , répondit en souriant Yuya. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je viens juste visiter ma meilleure ex !! »

Luciole, jusque là écoutant la conversation sans grand intérêt, fronça les sourcils à la dernière réplique de…Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Yu-quelque chose…Yuki ? Yakinu ? Yukinaku ? Yukimura !

'_Quelle idée d'avoir un nom aussi compliqué !'_

Mais l'arrivée de deux autres personnes troubla ses pensées. L'une était un jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux rouges et l'autre était une jeune fille aux longs cheveux tirant vers le violet, tout comme ses yeux. Yuya se leva en voyant cette dernière, forçant Luciole à faire de même.

« Yuya-chan , s'exclama Mahiro en prenant Yuya dans ses bras. Tu m'as trooop manqué ! J'ai dû supporter l'horrrrrrible cours de maths sans toi !

-Moi aussi, tu m'as manqué , répondit la blonde, étant toujours dans les bras de Mahiro.

-Hey, planche à pain , interrompit Kyo.

-Quoi ?!, répondit celle-ci, contrariée par le surnom et par son moment de fraternité interrompu par Kyo.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ,reprit Kyo en désignant Yukimura.

-Pourquoiii ? T'es pas content de me voir, Kyo-kuuun , demanda Yukimura, à moitié bourré.

-Ca ne répond pas à ma question.

-Yuya et moi, on envisageait de se remettre ensemble ! »

L'atmosphère se chargea d'ondes négatives, certaines venant de Kyo, d'autres de Luciole. Yuya soupira.

« Yukimura, je crois que tout le monde ne comprends pas ton humour…

-Dommage, je pensais que celle-là était bien…, dit Yukimura, avec un sourire toujours aussi innocent. Mais tu es sûre que tu n'es pas intéressée ? »

Yukimura se rapprocha de Yuya. Celle-ci ne pu s'empêcher de rougir.

« T'es toujours aussi mignonne quand tu rougis…

-Je sais, tu me l'as déjà assez répété quand on était ensemble… », répondit la jeune fille en esquivant le brun. Mais, trop concentrée à éviter le lycéen, elle ne fit pas attention à la corde qui la reliait à Luciole, ce qui fit qu'elle se retrouva dans ses bras. Celui-ci, au lieu de la repousser, l'attrapa par la taille. Yukimura regarda le blond, et avec son éternel sourire, lui demanda s'il était le nouvel petit ami de Yuya.

« Yukimura , s'exclama la jeune fille. Arrête de te mêler de ma vie privée !

-J'suis d'accord avec planche à pain , confirma Kyo.

-J't'ai pas demandé ton avis, Kyo-chan , répliqua la jeune fille en tirant la langue.

-Je vais finir c'que j'aurais dû faire tout à l'heure : te buter.

-Tu sais, pour draguer, c'est pas comme ça qu'il faut faire, Kyo-kun !

-Yukimura a raison, approuva Mahiro.

-T'as qu'à lui donner des cours, dit Yuya.

-Vous vous liguez tous contre moi ?

-On ne se ligue pas contre toi, c'est juste toi qu'est sans amis…, rétorqua Yuya.

-Hou, ça devient violent ! » , commenta Mahiro.

Mais une énième personne entra dans la maison de Yuya. Le jeune garçon qui entra avait les yeux ambrés et les cheveux argentés, et un bilboquet à la main.

« Yukimura !

-Décidément, tout l'monde rentre chez moi ! Ca va, c'est la fête ! Et pis bonjour, c'est pour les chiens , s'énerva Yuya.

-Salut Yuya-chan. La porte était ouverte.

-Kyo-chan ? Je suppose que c'est toi l'abruti qui a oublié de fermé cette porte. Ah, au fait salut, Sasuke-chan !

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça , s'exclamèrent Sasuke et Kyo.

-Moi, je trouve ça mignon…, répondit la blonde.

-Oui, moi aussi, j'aimerais bien qu'elle m'appelle comme ça !

-Elle ne met pas d'additif à ton nom, tu devrais déjà être content…, remarqua Mahiro.

-C'est dans sa nature de demander plus qu'il n'a…, dit Kyo d'un air indifférent.

-Et c'est dans ta nature d'être crétin , répliqua Yuya.

-Tu as des dernières volontés, Planche à pain ?

-Oui, te voir dégager de ma maison. Ca me ferait **énormément** plaisir !

-Eh bien, il y a du monde à la maison ! Si tu voulais inviter tant de monde, il fallait me le dire, Yuya ! »

Un homme était apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ses cheveux couleur ténèbres étaient attachés, et ses yeux tout aussi sombre scrutaient la scène avec amusement.

« Onii-chan ! Tu n'étais pas sensé arriver vers dix huit heure ?

-Mais, il **est** dix huit heure. »

La blonde regarda sa montre, et remarqua que son frère avait raison. Avec tout ce monde là, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer ! Elle se demanda que faire. Virer tout le monde de la maison, et expliquer la situation à son frère ?

'_A moins que…'_

« On faisait un jeu, et je n'ai pas vu l'heure ! Tu crois qu'on peut accueillir tout le monde pour manger ? »

Ses amis l'observèrent, se demandant clairement la raison de son changement d'attitude.

« T'as du saké, au moins ?, demanda Kyo.

-Non, mais les alcooliques ne sont pas obligés de rester ! » , répliqua la blonde.

Il haussa un sourcil à sa remarque.

« Et Yukimura ?

-Quoi, Yukimura ?

-C'est pas un alcoolique, peut-être ?

-Oui, mais moi, j'ai apporté ma bouteille , s'exclama le concerné.

-…

-Par contre, vu que vous restez, vous allez aider à faire la cuisine♥. », affirma Yuya avec un grand sourire.

D'un coup, un énorme silence s'installa dans la pièce, les personnes présentes digérant l'information, plus ou moins bien.


End file.
